Memories
by 68luvcarter
Summary: After a hard case Reid and Morgan find more than the ever expected. First story, please be honest.


I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY CHARACTERS.

My first story, no beta. Please be kind but honest. You all amaze me with your writing I just had to try myself.

REID'S POV

"What the hell have I done," I thought. How could last night end the way it did.

It had been a rough case for everyone, especially for Morgan. The cases with kids are hard on each of us but the molestation cases always struck a nerve for him. It had been Garcia's idea to "hit the club" as she called it. We all knew why she had made the suggestion.

A few drinks, a little dancing, a few more drinks and a lot of laughter later and everyone was feeling much better. I had never been much of a drinker so I held back mostly out of fear of any embarrassing situations that Morgan and Garcia might try to put me in. Morgan had more than he normally did and when it was time to go I volunteered to take him home. He is my best friend and I was worried about him and I live the closest to him.

The ride home was fine. Mostly Morgan was asleep in the seat next to me. My car is old but it rides good and the heater took the chill out of the air. I got sleepy myself and had to roll my window down just to stay awake. Getting him in the house was okay. Some staggering and more laughter but we made it without falling. It was once we got inside the trouble started.

We made our way back to his bedroom and I helped him remove his shoes, belt, gun and cell phone. He leaned heavily on me and there was more laughter. Morgan is built like a rock, strong and hard. When he lost his balance and we fell on the bed, he landed on me and I lost all the air out of my lungs from the force of the fall. While I was catching my breath, the laughter stopped.

I felt his warm, moist breath on my neck. He started nuzzling me with his nose. At first it didn't register. It wasn't until he whispered, "Pretty Boy"  
that I noticed the change. I'm used to Morgan calling me pretty boy so that wasn't anything different. It was the way he said it, in that sort of breathy, soft, sensual way. I know Morgan is an attractive man, I can see it in the way the ladies look at him. But I had never been attracted to him myself. But the way he whispered pretty boy in my ear, I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body.

I turned my head to look at him and he looked me in the eyes and slowly he leaned in and kissed me.

My whole body froze. Then the heat came and what heat is was. I don't remember breathing. All I remember is the feel of Morgan's lips on mine. The way his mouth tasted when he slid his tongue across my lips. I remember his hands, one slowly touching my cheek and then moving into my hair. The other sliding around my waist and pulling me tighter against him. I closed my eyes and the thought of stopping, of pulling back, never crossed my mind. I kissed him back.

He leaned away from me and we both were breathing hard, breathing each other's air. Then he kissed me again.

6 MONTHS LATER...

It had been six months since I had spent the night in Derek Morgan's arms. We had made love and I had lost my heart in the process. Derek had lost his memory of that night. When I had woke up the next morning, Derek was still asleep. I had gotten out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to start the coffee. When Derek finally woke up I waited for him to say something, anything about what had happened between us.

I'm still waiting.

I had gotten so lost in him that the thought of him not remembering had never crossed my mind. It was burned into my brain, how could he not recall every detail as well. What had been the most amazing night of my life wasn't even a blip on his radar. I should have known. I was technically a genius but my brain hadn't been functioning after that first kiss. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. I would never say anything to him for fear that he would hate me for taking advantage. Even though that wasn't what I meant to do. I didn't plan on anything happening with him. It honestly never crossed my mind. I never had those type of feelings for him. Not until after. Now I can't stop them.

I think everything would have continued on this same track if it hadn't been for the Jacob Walker case. I could have gone on with my life grateful to have him as my friend. There was nothing different about the case really, it was what happened after. We had identified Walker as the the unsub. But when we went to apprehend him, one of the officers got antsy and went in early. This caused a ripple effect that ended with Walker forcing everyone out of the room except himself, the abducted officer and me. I only assume it was because I was the least threatening to look at. After much debate between Morgan, Hotch and Walker, it was the terrified, young officer with wide eyes that got everyone on the same page and me locked in a room trying to talk Walker into surrendering.

It worked. When we came out of the room the officer was in tears while listening to his superior read him the riot act. Walker was handcuffed and led away. Hotch was proud and Morgan was furious.

"You should have never been in there with him, pretty boy." We could have talked him out without you having to be locked in that room with a mad man. This was nothing new; I had heard it all before, every time I get put in danger actually. But what was different this time was when Morgan grabbed me in a bone-crunching hug.

Then everything changed.

After that moment, I noticed Morgan looking at me strangly at times. He never said anything when I asked what was wrong. He just shook his head and went back to work. If he accidently brushed against me in the break room, he would freeze and look off into space.  
Anytime he touched me teasingly he would suddenly stop smiling and his eyes would glaze over. I was really starting to worry.

It was a Friday. We had a case that ended as well as it could have. People were saved, the unsub was captured. Garcia made the suggestion for another night out. I had been a while we agreed. There wasn't much drinking this time. Mostly dancing and talking. The mood was lighter and happier this time around. Morgan had been drinking ginger ale all evening and avoided all the ladies begging for dances. His bike was in the shop and again I live the closest so when the evening ended, I offered him a ride home. He was quiet in the car. Then he asked me to come inside so we could talk. He needed to get some things off his chest about his recent behavior. I agreed.  
He unlocked the door and told me to have a seat, he would make us some coffee. I sat on the sofa and when he returned he sat on the chair across from me.

"Pretty Boy, why didn't you tell me we had sex?"

I couldn't move. I held my breath. Was he going to hit me? Was this the end of our friendship? I stuttered when I asked him what he was talking about. He told me to talk to him. He wasn't mad. He needed to talk about what had happened. I was stunned that he wasn't furious with me.

"I'm not mad, Reid. I've been getting these flashes of that night. I didn't understand at first why I was having these thoughts about you then I realized they were memories. Why didn't you tell me?" Morgan said.

"I didn't want you to hate me. Please believe me, I never intended that to happen. I was shocked when you kissed me, then I couldn't think and it felt so nice, so sweet. I should have stopped you. I should..."

"Reid, stop. I remember now, you didn't take advantage of me and I could never hate you. I know you would never hurt me. I was just so surprised when I started having the memories. Not surprised that it happened, just surprised at how much I wanted it to happen again."

My mouth fell open. Did Morgan just say he wanted to make love with me again? I watched him as he got up from the chair. He moved slowly and kneeled on the floor in front of me. He reached a hand up and placed it on my cheek, just like he had that night. Then he leaned up and kissed me...soft, sweet and slow. I could taste the ginger ale on his breath. There was no excuse of alcohol this time. He really wanted to kiss me. I really wanted to kiss him back.

This time when we went to his bedroom, he was the one removing my shoes and laying my gun and cell phone on the bedside table. This time when we laid down on the bed it was softly, side by side. We kissed.

Making new memories. For the rest of our lives.


End file.
